Death of Finn: Wednesday June 16, day 33
by philcole
Summary: Roz finds an empty cabin and keeps the girls. Artie tells Mr. Motta about Britney's plans. Emma's cousin confronts Mrs. Abrams about her pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday June 16, day 33

Annoyed by the girls' singing, Roz starts singing Take me home, country Road.

The wounded criminal dies as Gloria Allred tries to treat him.

On CNN, Mr. Motta offers $5 million for the safe return of his daughter, and Roz in any condition.

Figgins announces that finals will be given as usual.

The therapist shows Wade a photo of Unique. He doesn't recognize her.

Roz arrives at a cabin on a mountain. She lets the girls wander, assuring them they can't escape.

Mrs. Sylvester and the special ops force discuss the Allred situation. They decide not to proceed until that is resolved.

Rachel returns to Cassandra's class. They welcome her with an original song and dance.

Tied up again in the cabin, the girls resume singing. Roz tapes their mouths.

Unable to reach Artie, Emma's cousin visits his house and tells Mrs. Abrams she's pregnant with his baby.

Artie is talking to a scientist when his mother calls him. She wants him to come home immediately. She also tells him about Roz and the girls. He tells her he'll fly home tomorrow.

Wade's mother tells Ryder about Wade's condition. They decide to take him there tomorrow.

Artie, Britney and Santana watch the news about Roz. Artie calls the scientist to talk about the financial aspects of the project.

Hearing about the Allred situation in his hospital bed, lieutenant Gerard rises up, disconnects his IV and announces he'll be leading the search.

Artie calls Mr. Motta and tells him about the time machine.

Will's sister calls Holly, Beiste, Shelby and April and arranges a group meeting for tomorrow.

Kurt and Rachel watch Adam's Apples perform What a great party this is.

Artie, Britney and Santana have a three-way, singing If you can't be with the one you love, Love the one you're with.

Gloria Allred compliments the criminals on dinner. They tell her they're eating the dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday June 17, day 34

Lieutenant Gerard studies the careers of the criminals. He then refers to a map and projects their likely route.

Alternating scenes show Sue and Dave Karofsky being waterboarded. They both agree to talk.

In the park, Sam and Mercedes practice a comedy routine based on his impressions.

At the asylum, Wade doesn't recognize Ryder.

Roz makes a business deal with three hillbillies. She'll let them rape the girls in exchange for food and a rifle.

Will's sister meets with Holly, Beiste, April and Shelby and grills them on their feelings. Only Beiste really wants him. She tells them to put it in writing.

The criminals take over a house, tying up the owners.

Dave Karofsky completes his report on Sue.

Ken Tanaka comes to Beiste to apologize. She shows him her report on Will.

Artie meets Mrs. Abrams at the airport. She's concerned about the pregnancy and curious why Mr. Motta is calling.

Sam and Mercedes sing Nothing's gonna stop us Now.

Blaine tries to console Tina about the girls. She feels guilty she wasn't taken. He sings Put on a happy Face.

Roz, with a bushel of food and a rifle, tells the hillbillies to come back daily.

Kitty consoles Marley and Sugar. They sing The Sun will come out Tomorrow.

Outside, Roz puts cotton in her ears.

The criminals tie Gloria Allred outside the house, with a chemical bomb attached to her chest.

Artie and Mrs. Abrams call Emma's cousin and arrange a meeting for tomorrow.

At Joe's church, Jake, Ryder and Joe participate in a prayer vigil.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday June 18, day 35

Reporters and paparazzi surround Mrs. Rose's home. She comes out crying and begs them to go away.

Judah Ben-Israel approaches a tabloid reporter, talking about his career plans. They decide to meet at Breadstix for lunch.

Mr. Motta watches the broadcast and sends his chauffeur and a servant to bring Mrs. Rose to him.

Unable to understand Britney's calculations, Santana books the next flight to New York.

Mr. Motta talks to Mrs. Rose about their daughters.

Jake, Ryder and Joe talk about the girls. Joe reveals his growing fondness for Kitty.

Emma's sister meets with Artie and Mrs. Abrams. She's a part-time secretary for Mr. Motta's import business. She wants to have the baby, but she's scared. Artie doesn't want a baby and has no feelings for Emma's sister.

Over lunch, Judah Ben-Israel talks about the glee club with flashbacks dating to the pilot. The tabloid reporter gets bored, but perks up at the mention of Mr. Motta and Adam.

Mr. Motta's chauffeur returns, telling him the press is still around the home. Mr. Motta says she'll stay with him until the crisis is over.

A Canadian police officer tells Lieutenant Gerard they spotted Gloria Allred tied up outside a house. He devises a plan.

The hillbillies return with blankets and a cell phone. Roz sends them in.

Burt talks on the phone to Joe Manchin. Manchin says he knows the area and will notify authorities.

As the young hillbilly approaches Marley, he covers her mouth and whispers. He said last night he thought Roz was a madam and they were prostitutes pretending to be virgins. He was rough with Sugar and he's sorry. Now he knows and has a plan. It may take a few days, but he tells her to relax and don't tell the girls. He tells her to scream like rape.

Roz hears the screams and smiles.

Rachel talks to Cassandra after school about her final (a 15-minute song and dance Tuesday). She's not ready. Cassandra doesn't care.

The tabloid reporter calls a colleague in England about Adam.

Adam's Apples sing I'm the bottom, you're the Top as Santana watches. She invites herself to Adam's apartment.

Lieutenant Gerard looks through binoculars with night vision goggles.

Marley consoles Kitty and Sugar. They sing I made it through the Rain.

The Canadian police officer persuades Lieutenant Gerard to let him crawl and cut Gloria Allred loose. Gerard then plans to use tear gas.

Realizing they've been spotted, the criminals draw lots, and the leader wins, getting to sneak out with a remote control to detonate the bomb.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday June 19, day 36

The Canadian police officer approaches a sleeping Gloria Allred. He cuts her legs loose, waking her.

The leader crawls away but is confronted by Lieutenant Gerard.

The criminals inside hear the noise and rush out. They shoot the leader so he can't detonate the bomb and surrender.

Adam and Santana study his genealogy on the internet. He says she's right about his relationship to the queen, but his branch of the family was disqualified early in the 1900s. They didn't mind because they were closer to the Russian Czars, but in 1917 that ended and they lost all possessions in Russia. They also have a route to the Spanish throne, but it goes back to the Lopez family in the 1700s. He shows her the man who now sits in the position his mother should occupy.

A servant brings Mrs. Rose breakfast in bed, but she has little appetite.

At synagogue the rabbi preaches of hope in darkest despair.

Puck talks to his cellmate about religion. They break into a mashup of a Hebrew chant and a country gospel song.

Dave Karofsky is told he'll be transferred to Guantanamo.

Jeremiah visits Mr. Karofsky, inquiring about Dave. Mr. Karofsky says he hasn't spoken to him for a year, but will try to find him.

Ryder, Jake and Joe visit Puck in prison. They tell him the news. Puck is horrified.

The hillbillies return to Roz with clothes and toiletries.

Figgins, reading his mail, comes across a letter from Kitty Dukakis. She's sorry about missing the concert two years ago, but will attend the July 4 event.

Will walks on crutches for the first time. He agrees to go to the asylum.

Rachel tries her routine. Kurt can't stand it and leaves.

The young hillbilly talks to Kitty. He says he'll rescue them tomorrow. He adds that he knew she was too nice to be a prostitute. He really likes her.

At a Canadian hospital, Lieutenant Gerard tells Gloria Allred they might drop all charges against her for full details of the surviving criminals' other crimes.

As the hillbillies leave, the young hillbilly asks Roz if he can make an extra visit tomorrow around noon with two other friends and maybe someone for her. She agrees.

Practicing alone, Rachel answers the door. It's Brody to help her with her routine. They sing and dance.

Naked and high, Adam and Santana stumble over each other to get to the door. Kurt comes in.

Roz tells the girls to prepare for two visits tomorrow and gives them a good meal. They console a badly bruised Sugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday June 20, day 37

Kurt has a funny reaction to the drugs. Santana and Adam put him in bed.

Rachel and Brody finish the routine after dawn. As he leaves she tries to kiss him, but he assures her that was not the purpose of his visit.

Mr. Motta talks to Mrs. Rose about his ex-wife, business and economics.

At Joe's church, the sermon concerns faith and hope. Jake and Ryder join the choir for He Brought me out of the miry Clay.

The young hillbilly arrives with three new men, including a large black man with a jug of wine for Roz.

Mercedes' choir sings Hallelujah Anyhow.

The young hillbilly approaches Sugar, pulls two guns and apologizes. He sits beside her and tells her to wait quietly for a few hours.

Ryder, Jake and Joe talk about the girls after church. Joe talks about his growing affection for Kitty. They sing a mashup of songs about strong women.

Back on the computer, Santana and Adam discover they have a common Spanish ancestor around 1800. They hear a noise and find Kurt sick.

Waking up alone, Rachel sings What do I do Now?

Drunk and dizzy, Roz doses off and the black man handcuffs her. He calls the others and all emerge.

Waiting in the emergency room, Santana calls Burt and tells him Kurt is sick.

At the police station, the girls are directed to separate rooms for consultation. The young hillbilly leaves with several officers to find his accomplices.

Adam joins Kurt in the treatment room and helps him describe the substances involved. The doctor sends Adam home to bring a sample.

Burt calls Blaine-with Tina-to stay with Carol as he flies to New York. Blaine wants to go with him.

A nurse tells Santana Kurt will be kept overnight for observation.

The police return with the two accomplices, then arrest the young hillbilly too.

Adam talks to the doctor about the drugs. The doctor reminds him he has to file a report and notify the police. Adam agrees and looks for Santana.

Santana arrives at the loft and tells Rachel about Kurt.

Sugar calls her father to announce she's safe.

Mr. Motta and Mrs. Rose sing Happy days are here Again.

Marley calls Jake on his cell phone.

Jake, Ryder and Joe celebrate with Freedom.

At JFK Airport Adam passes Burt and Blaine. They notice each other, but aren't sure.

Will has his leg cast removed.

Burt finds Kurt conscious but groggy.

They all sing a mashup of Promise of a new Day, Daybreak and There's a new day Dawning.


End file.
